


That One Time Tobio Got Left By Himself With Komori & Sakusa

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcades, Boba Tea, Gashappn/Gachapon Machines, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Kageyama is like Zoro, Komori Motoya is a Little Shit, Plushies, Pokemon References, Sakusa just wants his tickets, WHICH IS CORRECT???, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Tobio joins Hinata in Tokyo for a mall trip with the Tokyo 4. Luckily, Komori was willing to hang out with him, dragging a displeased Sakusa along the way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio & Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Days of December [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	That One Time Tobio Got Left By Himself With Komori & Sakusa

**Author's Note:**

> announcement/scrooge/GRINCH

His finger twirling one of the strings of his Grinch string beanie, Tobio lounged on a bench at the Tokyo mall. 

He was cursed. That was really the only explanation. He was cursed to get lost whenever he went somewhere public.

Hinata, Kozume, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto had left him at a boba tea stand, going _somewhere_ and now he was on his own near said stand. Tobio thought about texting them, but he was annoyed at them leaving him so he didn't. 

Tobio almost choked on a strawberry flavored pearl, not expecting it, and side eyed his banana boba milk tea. He hated near death experiences so early in the morning.

"Heeey, Kageyama!" 

Blue eyes lifted from his cup. “Komori-san. Sakusa-san. Hello.”

Komori plopped down with a grin, Sakusa standing a bit in front and eyeing the remaining spot suspiciously. The libero looked around, confused. “Where’re the others? You said your teammate and friend from Tokyo were here, too.”

“I don’t think I’m close enough to Akaashi-san, Kozume-san, Bokuto-san, and Kuroo-san to be labelled friends,” Tobio mused. “And they left me.”

“Why? Weren’t they the ones to invite you here?” Sakusa asked, pulling out wipes to clean the bench.

“Hinata was. Something about getting video games with Kozume-san. I’d rather hang out with you two, anyway.” He started when Komori dragged him into a hug, cooing.

“Kiyoomi-kun-”

“No.”

“But he-”

“ _No_ , Motoya.” Sakusa sighed heavily behind his mask as Komori pouted and Tobio blinked at him over his cup.

“They have plum spiced tea,” Tobio cut in, motioning to the stand with his cup. “And coconut milk.”

Sakusa looked at him, blinking slowly. His eyes lifted to Komori. “Maybe,” he corrected as he stood back up and wandered to the bubble tea stand, Komori calling after him to get him something, too.

“Was there anything you wanted to do?” Komori released Tobio, looking at him.

“I know I wanted to grab yakimeshi for lunch, but I didn’t have anything else in mind,” Tobio admitted.

“Really,” Komori drew out. Then he grinned. “We should go to the arcade then. Or we could bowl!”

Tobio thought about that as he sipped his drink. The last time he had gone bowling… that was before Miwa had entered high school. His volleyball team at Kitadai had gone bowling, but had never invited him and Karasuno-the older members-had been banned after some kind of incident with Tanaka, Azumane, and Narita (none of the first years had been told the story, their elders too embarrassed or horrified at the reminder) so they hadn’t gone as a team.

“I haven’t been bowling in years… I bet I still suck at it,” Tobio murmured as Sakusa returned with his and Komori’s drinks.

The older teen stilled. “Bowling?” His face did something complicated behind his mask.

“We can pick up some disinfectant spray,” Komori swiftly assured him, taking Tobio’s hand and pulling him up. “And I know just what place to go before hitting the bowling alley!”

“One condition,” Tobio said quickly, making them look at him. He smirked, making Komori’s eyes widen and Sakusa furrow his brows. “We take pictures and videos.”

They blinked.

**♡♡♡♡♡**

Shoyo wailed, ruffling his hair more and making it even more of a mess. “We lost Kageyama!!!”

He vaguely heard Akaashi trying to calm him as Bokuto and Kuroo began bickering with each other.

“I told you we should’ve stayed close by!”

“It was supposed to be a quick trip to the onigiri shop, how was I to know Akaashi wanted more onigiri than they had made?”

“You should’ve cut him off at four!”

“But he skipped breakfast!”

“Four, you airhead!”

“Shut up, rooster, I didn’t see you stop Kenma from going to the game store!”

“There was a limited edition game, was I supposed to be kneecapped by him so we could leave?”

“Yes!”

As they devolved into petty bickering, Kenma and Akaashi wilted. Shoyo kicked them both in the knee. “Who cares who’s fault it is, Kageyama is gooooone! He could be lost! He could be kidnapped! He could-”

_Caw caw_

Shoyo faltered, blinking at them. “That’s the group chat,” he mumbled, pulling his phone out. He gawked when he saw the photos and videos Kageyama sent to the team’s group chat, the older teens looking over his shoulders and head.

The first was a video at a bowling alley-”There’s a bowling alley here?!”-and it showed the back of Kageyama as he strode to the lane, bowling ball in hand. Shoyo nearly choked when the teen brought his hand back then swung forward, flinging the ball towards the ceiling. It didn't hit, thank spirits, but it hit the lane loudly. It rolled slowly and ended up in the gutter.

" _I called it!_ " Kageyama hollered, returning to the laughing cameraman. " _I knew it wouldn't hit the pins!_ "

" _Why did you toss it like that?_ " An unfamiliar voice questioned, disbelieving. " _The way you tossed it-of course it didn't hit the pins._ "

" _I haven't bowled in nearly a decade,_ " Kageyama defended. " _Not unless you count the Wii._ "

" _Wii Sports are not actual sports_."

" _That's slander!_ "

The camerman cackled as he stopped recording.

A few more photos of Kageyama trying and failing to bowl appeared-he ended up tossing into another lane completely in one-plus a few photos of him and two other teens appeared. The last one showed a scoreboard with unfamiliar names and Kageyama's rather horrible score.

"He's with Sakusa?!" Bokuto exclaimed, leaning over Shoyo's head more.

"Sakusa?" Shoyo repeated, looking up.

"The second top ace after Ushijima. He's the only second year," Kuroo reminded him.

"I met him last year at the All Japan Youth training camp," Bokuto explained. "That guy right there? That's his teammate, the number one libero."

"Ooh." Shoyo turned back to the phone, pausing when Akaashi's phone went off. They looked at his, seeing the same video and photos in the setter group chat. Blinking at it, Shoyo went through the other photos. 

These ones were in an arcade and he snickered at one with Kageyama smugly parading a large Grinch plushy. Another had Sakusa-as Bokuto pointed out-glaring at a cyclone game with a hand in the air, ready to smack the button. A video paired with it.

" _You're going to fail_ ," Kageyama voiced, peering past his Grinch as much as he could.

" _No, I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are. You're going to end up getting one ticket."_

_"Hush."_

Kageyama hissed. " _Fail fail fail fail fail-"_

Sakuda flailed an arm at him, only hitting the plushy. " _Stop it!"_ Komori giggled at his teammate and Kageyama as the latter messed with the ace. Sakusa swore audibly when he failed, making Komori cackle. " _Kageyama..."_

_"Ski ball. Let's play ski ball."_ The setter ignored his senior's glare and wandered away.

" _Try again, Kiyoomi-kun,_ " Komori suggested as he followed Kageyama.

" _Keep him away."_

_"Hai, hai._ " Komori joined Kageyama at the ski ball lanes, the Grinch laying on a free one beside Kageyama. " _Are you good at ski ball?"_

_"You tell me."_ Kageyama rolled the first ball, immediately getting a hundred points. The following rolls copied getting the full hundred, earning a total of nine hundred.

" _Whoa. Is that how you got your Grinch?"_

_"Eh? No,that would have taken too long. I paid."_ Komori laughed as Kageyama gathered his tickets. " _Would Sakusa-san accept these?_ "

Komori twisted, camera focusing on Sakusa just as hit jackpot. _"No such thing as too many tickets. Did you want to visit the gachapon machines before lunch?"_

_"Yes please."_

"Gachapon? Where are those?" Shoyo looked at Kenma.

"The arcade. If they aren't there, we could go to the food court," Kenma said quietly.

"Let's go!" Bokuto urged.

**♡♡♡♡♡**

Hinata released a shocked noise as Tobio headbutted him-not too hard, their brain cells were needed-, the ginger letting him go to rub his head and pout in confusion. "Deserters don't get to hug me."

Beside him, Sakusa shrank away as Bokuto and Kuroo glomped him, bumping Hinata away. "We're sorry!" They wailed dramatically then yelped as Tobio headbutted them.

"Get off!"

Akaashi caught the captains by their collars and dragged them back, shoving them into chairs opposite of Tobio and Sakusa. "Where is Komori-san?"

"Getting us lunch," Tobio answered, shooing Kozume's reaching hand from the Espurr pokemon gashapon and dropping a tiny game boy gachapon. "That's for Azuto."

Kozume cradled it. "Thank you."

He handed a Weavile and a Zoroark to Sakusa, solemn. Sakusa furrowed his brows and pushed the Zoroark back. "No." He accepted the Weavile. 

A snicker left Tobio and he passed him an Absol, which he accepted. He opened another capsule, this one holding a Wingull. "It's Hoshiumi-san." He held it out to Sakusa, who snorted.

"Miya," Sakusa returned, holding a Ninetales and Tobio nodded in agreement.

"Are you comparing people you know to pokemon?" Kuroo asked, leaning on the table. 

They tossed him flat looks. "What else would we be doing?"

Kuroo sputtered at their aloofness and Bokuto laughed. "What about me?" He questioned, bouncing.

"What about you?" Komori appeared behind him, frowning slightly. "That's my seat, shoo." Kuroo moved a seat down, forcing Bokuto and Akaashi to move, letting Komori claim his place across from Sakusa on the end. He passed out the food he got for Tobio and Sakusa.

"Thank you," they chorused, collecting their gashapon and putting them back in the bags they'd bought to hold them. "Delibird."

"What?" They all looked at Tobio with confusion.

"Bokuto-san is a Delibird. His hair matches its eyebrows." Kuroo cackled at the description, Akaashi, Kozume, and Hinata giggling.

Bokuto seemed confused, touching his hair. "It does?"

"Hai." Tobio clicked apart his chopsticks and began eating. He figured Sawamura had yet to message Kuroo and Bokuto about the pictures and videos Komori sent to Tobio's group chats. It would be plenty obvious when he did. After all, the two Tokyo captains had promised to keep an eye on Tobio and Hinata and failed to do so. Tobio wondered what Sawamura would do to them. He wondered what _Sugawara_ would do.

He wondered what their coaches would say. Or Miwa. Well, maybe not her. She'd make them cry for losing her "baby blueberry brother," estranged still or not.

...

He knew too many scary women.


End file.
